fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC36
is the 36th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, Juliet's past about the Capulet family was revealed. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Following a tearful meeting with her missing father, Lord Capulet revealed to Juliet the sad past of the Capulet family 17 years ago. But father and daughter find themselves in trouble, because Leontes is getting ready to eliminate the remaining Capulets. Full synopsis: Arrived in Utsunomiya, they are separated and find themselves to confront Leontes. Regina, Romeo, Tybalt and Hermione go to find Juliet. The Onmyouji-Precures and their familiars are confronted with an Ayakashi summoned. Juliet has just found her missing father in a tearful meeting, her saddest past has been revealed. 17 years ago, while Juliet is still in the womb of her mother who has been reincarnated as an Inugami, Lord Capulet sacrificed himself to save them. It was revealed she was both a Hanyou and an Inugami with a quarter of human blood inherited from her father. After Lady Capulet had give birth to her, they are forced to flee from Tochigi prefecture and lead to the Forest of Hungry Wolves. But few times later, Leontes attacked the Capulet family, only Tybalt and his mother have escaped. But Lady Capulet who is badly injured during the pursuit, they are found by the wolves pack, but she dies by giving Juliet, and this is how she and Romeo were raised by the wolves. After the revelation and the Ayakashi's defeat, Leontes appeared and badly injured Lord Capulet. Romeo trying to approach Juliet as she was dying, she yells at him not watched as she became an Inugami in front of them and the evil-self take control on her. When she prepares to attack, Romeo interposes but injured to the left shoulder, which makes her go back to normal. Unfortunately, the DokiDoki! Cures are killed by Aion and Cain, their souls will eventually be sent to the heavenly world: Takamagahara. Along with the DokiDoki! mascots, Mana was the only survivor but seriously injured and will thus lose her right arm. Major Events * Juliet and the Capulet family's tragic past was revealed. * It was revealed that Juliet is also an Inugami like her late mother, and has a quarter of her father's human blood, which he himself was a Hanyou, which making Juliet both Hanyou and an Inugami. * Juliet's late mother, Lady Capulet dies protecting her against Leontes, before being raised by a wolf pack alongside with Romeo as infants. * In a state of suffering, Juliet revealed her true form of an Inugami. But Romeo managed to stop Juliet and bring her back to normal. * At the end of the tragic episode, with Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri, who were killed by Aion and Cain, Mana was the only one to survive in a fight to the death, but lost her right arm in the process. * This is the first episode to have "Sky Travel" and replaced "Nekketsu Battle" as the ending. * This is the first episode of the "Takamagahara Arc" and replaced the "Okinawa Arc". * The "Takamagahara Arc" is the last story arc from "New Allies Saga". Trivia * It was the first time with a Cure transformed into a monster. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, about women, it is only by becoming a mother that the female characters finally develop their power and their courage. The number of dead moms to protect their dear offspring, such as Lady Capulet who is Juliet's mother. When mom has the privilege of staying alive, she usually gives up fighting to focus on her home and family. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Inugami (犬神 Dog God) is a type of Shikigami, emanating from a dog. Generally, it executes a revenge or acts as a guardian if the owner of the Inugami. The Inugamis are extremely powerful, able to exist independently of their owner and even to turn against him. They can also own a human being. The popular belief is that an Inugami is created by burying a dog to the neck and placing food around him that he can not reach. The dog then dies for days, during which his master repeats to him that his pain is nothing compared to what he, his master, endures on his side. When the dog dies, it becomes an Inugami. Since its last wish was to eat, foods placed around the body act as an offering that soothes its mind, making it obedient. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Volumnia De Capulet (flashback only) * Lord Capulet * Lady Capulet (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga